<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rapunzel, Rapunzel... by 94BottlesOfSnapple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434875">Rapunzel, Rapunzel...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/94BottlesOfSnapple/pseuds/94BottlesOfSnapple'>94BottlesOfSnapple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Fluff Bingo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Confessions, M/M, Matt Murdock is obsessed with Foggy Nelson's hair, Post-Season/Series 03, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:36:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/94BottlesOfSnapple/pseuds/94BottlesOfSnapple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy's hair is short now. It's fine. Really. Totally. Matt doesn't have a problem with it.</p>
<p>(Yes he does.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Fluff Bingo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rapunzel, Rapunzel...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripedScribe/gifts">StripedScribe</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your hair’s short now,” Matt finds himself saying, a few days into the reformation of their law office, which now works out the back of the Nelsons’ shop while they search for real estate.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Foggy replies, startled. “Uh. Yeah, it’s...” There’s a soft swish as he nervously brushes his hands through the hair in question. “You could tell?”</p>
<p>Matt shrugs, wets his lips.</p>
<p>“It uh. It doesn’t. Sound like it used to. When you turned your head, or it brushed your collar.”</p>
<p>Which is fine. It’s fine. Foggy can cut his hair however he wants. Matt doesn’t mind. It’s just... Different. Than what he’s used to.</p>
<p>“It’s kind of fancy now,” Karen says, startling Matt from his thoughts.</p>
<p>She reaches out and ruffles it, like it’s that simple. Like touching Foggy’s hair is just— something a person can do. Matt tries not to gulp in a breath of air just to pull more of the scent of Foggy’s shampoo into his lungs. It’s— not what he used before. It’s more expensive, and more masculine. Cedar-scented, instead of something sweeter and fruity.</p>
<p>Matt’s stomach twists. He tries to keep his lips upturned in a smile. They’re bantering, joking around, it’s fine. He should be happy.</p>
<p>“Figured I should look like my paycheck a little,” Foggy says. “Of course now I’m back to living off of leftovers and stolen bagels, so I guess I’ll just add some much-needed respectability to this meat-shop-adjacent law office.”</p>
<p>Respectability. It’s supposed to be funny, but Matt can’t really make himself laugh. He knows that Foggy’s hair wasn’t— typical, either of a lawyer or of a guy, and especially not of someone who was both. If Foggy feels more confident now, then... Well, then that’s good.</p>
<p>But Matt still finds himself sad at the idea that Foggy’s old hairstyle is one he considers improper.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Matt tries not to think about it. He fails, miserably, but he does manage to keep from talking about it — until the end of the week, when he finds himself sitting around a table at Josie’s with Foggy and Karen. He’s three drinks in and it’s not much but he’s so— happy to be there, the three of them, together again, that it feels more like six.</p>
<p>“Foggy, can I touch your hair?” he asks, because, well, if Karen can do it, Matt can too, right?</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure, if you want? Feel away.”</p>
<p>That’s all the permission Matt needs.</p>
<p>He knew Foggy had cut his hair short but this is... This is <em>short</em>. It’s close-cropped on the sides and in the back, although a little longer on top.</p>
<p>“Nice and professional, huh?” asks Foggy. “Unlike before.”</p>
<p>“Don’t— don’t say that. It was good before. Unique. Just because this is more standard doesn’t mean it’s automatically better. You used to be proud of your longer hair.”</p>
<p>Foggy laughs — but it’s happy instead of self-deprecating, and that’s good enough for Matt.</p>
<p>“Didn’t realize you had such strong feelings about it.”</p>
<p>Matt jerks back, returns his hands to his beer.</p>
<p>“I, I don’t,” he says, lies, alcohol sour on his tongue. “You should do what makes you happy.”</p>
<p>And he should, he should. Matt’s opinion isn’t important here, he knows that. It’s Foggy’s hair, not his own.</p>
<p>“If it makes <em>you</em> happy, I’d grow it out again,” offers Foggy.</p>
<p>Karen chokes on her drink.</p>
<p>“<em>What</em>?”</p>
<p>There’s a shuffle of fabric as Foggy shrugs.</p>
<p>“W-well. I mean. It’s kind of a pain having to get it trimmed so often. And... I do miss my longer hair.”</p>
<p>Which seems to be true. But it isn’t what Foggy had said first.</p>
<p>He’d said <em>if it made Matt happy</em> he’d do it.</p>
<p>Something about that — for him, Foggy’s going to do this <em>for him</em> — makes Matt feel shivery and bright.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The feeling lasts for days.</p>
<p>He can’t stop reaching out to touch Foggy’s hair every morning when he comes in to the office, as ridiculous as it is. Hair doesn’t grow that fast. But Foggy lets him anyway, leans into Matt’s petting, doesn’t tell him to stop.</p>
<p>Matt is given an inch and he takes a mile — and he only feels a little bit guilty about it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“I’ve entered my awkward Justin Bieber hair phase,” Foggy announces when he arrives at the office, about a month after he stops cutting his hair. “Guess it’s a good thing I was too lazy to throw out my bobby pins.”</p>
<p>“Bobby pins?”</p>
<p>Matt knows he’s gotten too comfortable reaching out to touch Foggy’s hair without even asking. But— Foggy lets him do it. Doesn’t flinch or pull away. He leans into it like he always does.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he explains to Matt. “Keeping my bangs out of my face until they grow out. Be careful, though, or I’ll have to re-do them.”</p>
<p>Matt does as he’s told, just barely ghosting his fingers over the top of Foggy’s hair. He can feel the bobby pins — hard, smooth metal, slid in perpendicular to the grain of Foggy’s hair. It’s different. Intriguing. Matt’s had girlfriends who used bobby pins before, of course, but theirs were usually stuck into the hair at odd angles to keep their updos pinned in place. The thought of Foggy with his hair twirled up in a bun smacks Matt right in the solar plexus, winding him. He’d need a lot of hair for that. Maybe hair as long as Karen’s. Matt shivers.</p>
<p>“You ok, buddy?” Foggy asks, cautious and quiet, and Matt jolts.</p>
<p>“Um. I, uh.” He hopes desperately that his face isn’t doing anything bizarre. “Yeah, I’m ok.”</p>
<p>“If you say so.”</p>
<p>Matt pulls his hands away, but isn’t sure what to do with them. It feels weird just letting them hang at his sides. What does he normally do? He suddenly can’t recall. Biting his lip, Matt adjusts his tie. Fiddles with the buttons on his sleeve.</p>
<p>“I, uh. We should um. Get to.” Matt jerks a thumb over his shoulder, towards their desks. “Work.”</p>
<p>“Yup. Work,” Foggy agrees.</p>
<p>His tone is pleasant enough but... There’s something about the way he says it that makes Matt wonder if he’s not suspicious about Matt’s— general weirdness. He suspects something. Matt’s going to have to do a better job of not getting so stupidly emotional about his best friend’s hair, of all things. He’s already walking a tightrope here, it’s genuinely a miracle Foggy has no idea how badly Matt wants to take a fistful of that thick, perfect hair and kiss him senseless. Which is something that Matt should not be imagining doing.</p>
<p>He has to focus on the pungent scent of ham wafting through the walls from the Nelson shop to clear the imagined sensation out of his head.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Matt is <em>very</em> bad at restraining himself. Either that or Foggy’s hair is magic, which he’s— not totally ruling out just yet. Is there really any other explanation for where he currently finds himself — on his own couch, straddling Foggy’s lap and combing fingers through his hair? He’s actually not sure how they got from point A, which was Matt inviting Foggy over for dinner so they could work on the Melendez case, to point B, which feels like it should be the end result of too much tequila.</p>
<p>But Foggy doesn’t seem to mind it, which is. Interesting.</p>
<p>Matt wets his lips.</p>
<p>“Is. Is this... Are we...” With his hands busy, all Matt can do is jerk his chin a little to gesture between them. “This, um. This isn’t platonic, is it.”</p>
<p>“Probably not, no.”</p>
<p>The answer sends a pleasant jolt through him, and his ears go hot.</p>
<p>“I didn’t, uh... I didn’t know that you, that you thought of me like...”</p>
<p>“Matt, come on. I called you hot within five seconds of meeting you,” Foggy says, sounding fond and amused and warm, his voice rumbling up through Matt’s hands and arms and chest like it’s got a line directly to his heart. “It’s always been a little gay on my end. And based on the fact that you are literally sitting in my lap right now...”</p>
<p>Leading the witness. Matt wants to tease him for it but he’s too busy digesting the fact that everything is going— impossibly, spectacularly right. That the world is presenting him with something he’s wanted for years now and never pursued from the pure impossibility of it.</p>
<p>Matt twists his fingers deeper into Foggy’s hair, the smooth texture of it. Tugs a little. Leans in to rub their noses together in a bunny kiss.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he says, grinning. “It’s a little gay for me too.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Foggy stays the night. He has a pair of old sweats at Matt’s place to wear, but no shirt — which is, in Matt’s opinion, a major plus.</p>
<p>Matt immediately establishes himself as the big spoon, all the better to nuzzle Foggy’s soft hair and get a hand over his heart. Tucked up against Foggy’s back, Matt feels dozy and pleased and maybe just a little possessive.</p>
<p>In another month, Foggy’s hair will finally be back to the length it was before he cut it. Just right.</p>
<p>Although...</p>
<p>“Hey, Fogs?” Matt asks, tugging Foggy’s hair to get his attention.</p>
<p>“Mmm?”</p>
<p>Matt twirls the lock of hair around his finger, traces his thumb down to brush against the bristly ends of it.</p>
<p>“If I asked real nice,” he mumbles against the nape of Foggy’s neck, “how long d’you think you’d grow it out?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>